Burnt and Broken (But Still Standing)
by snowiipuffs
Summary: Class 1-A finally gets an entire week off! An entire week to spend time with family and hang out. The idea of it makes Todoroki shudder. OR In which Midoriya and Bakugo are worried, and Todoroki is really not having a good time at home with Endeavor.


**A/N: ****Hey! So to clear things up a bit... Endeavor is much more abusive towards his kids, and is much harsher on Todoroki now that he's the number one hero and therefore 'has no need for him.' This is set somewhere after All Might's fight with All For One and before Endeavor gets his scar. Also, Mineta doesn't exist in this story, because... well, he's Mineta.**

"Alright," Aizawa clapped his hands together, his dead look on his face staying as emotionless as ever. Half the class shuddered, while the other half stiffen in anticipation. Midoriya was one of those people. "You'll be returning home this week. Treat it as your break, time to train, study, I don't exactly care. With all of the stress with the villains, the school owes you all a break." The class erupted into cheering and thanks, as Aizawa quickly dismissed the students. They all quickly dispersed into their respective groups.

"So, any plans?" Kirishima asked, slipping himself on top of his Midoriya's desk. The boy didn't protest as he eased into conversation. Kaminari shrugged, opening his mouth to speak.

"Nah, but this week's supposed to be real nice, so I was thinking..." The boy trailed off as Uraraka and Hagakure leaped into the middle of the boy's conversation, Bakugo's eyes flaring at their intrusion.

"How about we all go to Dōtonbori? On maybe... Thursday?" Kirishima lit up, nodding fiercely. Bakugo scoffed at the suggestion.

"Shopping? Are you all fucking kidding me?" Midoriya frowned at the blond boy.

"I've been there when I was little, and there's a lot to do there other than shopping, Kacchan!" He tilted his head, eyes flicking from Uraraka, Kaminari, Kirishima and Hagakure as he tried to come up with examples. The truth was, he _had _been there as a toddler, but he hadn't been there since. All he could really remember was the bright, beautiful lights and the amazing food that they had. Food...

"Yes, Midoriya is correct! Dōtonbori is a beautiful place with not only hundreds of shopping destinations, but restaurants that serve delicious delicacies, entertainment services, and more! It is overall an amazing place, and as the Class Representative, I suggest we visit!" Iida shouted from across the room, appearing next to them in under a second flat. Uraraka laughed.

"Iida, you sound like you're advertising it! Well, it's settled, right?" She giggled, blinking innocently. When met with no protests (Bakugo didn't count), she beamed. "Okay! Let's tell everybody then!" Kaminari was the first to stand, waddling over to where Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Ashido and Asui were seated. Uraraka soon joined in, throwing her arms up in exaggeration. Tokoyami listened into the conversation, muttering his consent before going mute again. Sero, Sato, Shoji, Koda and Ojiro all watched as Hagakure bounced (it was hard to tell, honestly) over to them, quietly discussing the matter.

Midoriya smiled at Iida, who was passionately arguing with Bakugo about the trip. He wouldn't consider it arguing, as all Bakugo was doing was trying to cuss Iida out, and Iida quickly scolding the boy for his language. Kirishima yawned, stretching on top of Midoriya's desk before twisting around and engaging in conversation with the green haired boy.

"So, Midoriya," He started. "Other than the trip down to Osaka, what're you gonna do?" Midoriya blinked, once, twice, before chuckling in a confused matter. He hadn't thought of that yet- there wasn't much to do at home, so he might as well just hang out with his friends.

"I haven't really thought about it, but I might hang out with a few people!" Kirishima nodded, his signature smile spreading from cheek to cheek, revealing his unnaturally sharp teeth.

"Yeah, me too! I was thinking of inviting you and Bakugo over, and maybe Kaminari too." Midoriya brightened. He knew Bakugo had become good friends with Kirishima, and he wasn't going to lie when he said that he was happy for the aggressive boy.

"That sounds great! I-" He was cut off mid-sentence when Aizawa cleared his throat, eyeballing the students down.

"Class was dismissed five minutes ago. I doubt you want to waste your break standing around in the classroom." Laughter broke out, as well as a few apologies, the loudest of course being Iida and Yaoyorozu. The students shuffled out of the classroom, casual chatter breaking out.

"Wanna come over today? My mom would-"

"-really? Wow, that's-"

"-excited, finally getting a break! I'm-"

"-so upset, I can't go to Dōtonbori-!"

"-move, you fucking slow asses!"

"-Bakugo, hey-!"

"-can't believe we're going to Osaka, I- crap!"

"-Midoriya?"

Bakugo shoved his way through the tightly knit crowd, sparking small explosions from his palms as he aggressively made his way through. He purposely threw Midoriya to the side rather harshly, causing the boy to stumble and crash into another body. Rough, yet gentle hands caught him under his arms, preventing him from falling.

Two heterochromatic eyes met his own as his gaze wandered up.

"Ah! T-Todoroki, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, Kacchan was just being mean as always. He never l-learns... ah, I'm rambling again!" Midoriya yelled quickly moving away from Todoroki, who watched him in silence with his usual stoic face. Sometimes the green haired boy wished he would show some more emotion, other than the solemn sadness constantly laying behind his dull eyes. At least he had been opening up more after the Sports Festival.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize." Todoroki muttered, eyes flicking towards Bakugo, who was already dashing down the hall and leaving the rest of the class in the dust. Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, ah... oh!" He suddenly yelled, leaning closer to Todoroki as his eyes lit up in excitement. "I was actually wondeirng if you could come with, well, most of the class to Dōtonbori this Thursday!" He beamed, Todoroki wasn't a very busy person despite his father being the number two- _one _hero, so Midoriya doubted that the boy had any plans-

"I can't." He said bluntly, expression twitching ever-so slightly to show the smallest of disappointment. Midoriya deflated. "I apologize. My father wants to... talk to me. He's made plans for the week." He deflated even more.

"I-I see. I hope you have a g-good break, then...!" Midoriya cracked a grin, twisting around and following the rest of the class, who had started to make their way towards the exit where Bakugo had disappeared. Todoroki's eyes burned into his back as he walked, tension hanging in the air.

He stepped outside, greeted by a blast of wind and the angry bark of his childhood friend (read: bully). He yelped in surprise as Bakugo grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards into the shade of the school's wall. The boy looked fiercely calm, and it was unsettling.

"Deku." He hissed, causing the boy to flinch. Bakugo locked eyes with him for a moment before lifting his hand and releasing his tight grip of Midoriya's shoulder, posture relaxing slightly.

"K-Kacchan, what do you want?" Bakugo scoffed softly, eyes diverting from the boy and to the school entrance, where Todoroki's unmistakable hair poked out from the opening doors. Midoriya blinked.

"We're not here for you, dumbass," Bakugo narrowed his eyes, glancing back at Midoriya. "It's Half 'n Half."

As if on command, Todoroki popped out of the doors, his eyes flashing with fear, sadness and a bit of what looked like anger. His knuckles were white, one clutching his phone and the other the handle of his suitcase. Needless to say, Midoriya stood at alert, worry flowing through his veins.

"T-Todoroki?" Midoriya whispered as Bakugo glanced at the oblivious boy in front of them, who was making his way down the stone path of the school.

"I know about Endeavor," Midoriya paled. "Which means an entire week break from the dorms isn't good news for him. He was texting somebody, presumedly his father earlier. I doubt Endeavor has any good plans for Icyhot." Midoriya shuffled. It was difficult to remember that behind that 'tough boy' façade, Bakugo was smarter than he looked.

Todoroki _had _said something about his father making plans for the week, his blunt excuse for not being able to go to Dōtonbori.

"Kacchan, I understand, but what are you suggesting?... Endeavor is the _number one_ hero, nobody would believe us if we outed him out." Bakugo scoffed, rolling his eyes. They momentarily flicked towards Todoroki, who had stopped at the school gates, staring into space.

"Don't be fucking stupid. Yeah, we can't do shit about Endeavor, but think about what Icyhot told you back at the Sports Festival," Midoriya blinked. _Bakugo was there? _"He was born only so he could surpass All Might. Now that All Might is retired, what purpose does Half 'n Half have?"

"T-Todoroki isn't...! He has purpose! He wants to be a hero for his own sake!" Midoriya quickly countered, shivering at what Bakugo was really implying.

"I'm just saying, that's what his old man would think. An entire week to dispose of Icyhot." Midoriya fumbled on his words, blanching. "He might not fucking _return, _Deku, and that'll be on us."

Midoriya went silent, eyes downcast. He knew that Bakugo was right; he always was. But he didn't want to believe him, he didn't want to accept the chance of Todoroki, his _friend, _not surviving the week.

"...but why me?" Midoriya stammered nervously. Bakugo groaned in annoyance.

"You and I are the only ones who know about his... situation. Plus, he somewhat trusts you." Midoriya gulped.

"...then what do we do?" He whispered, hands shaking. Bakugo's eyes hardened.

"We save him."

Midoriya turned his head to search for Todoroki, just spotting a glimpse of the boy's hair vanish behind the school gates. He slowly turned back towards Bakugo, who's face was cold yet determined. Hope sparked in his chest.

"Yeah, we will."

Todoroki could almost feel his stress dragging his feet across the asphalt. His shoulders were heavy, fingers barely gripping his phone and suitcase. He supressed the urge to turn around, and spare one more glance at the school. He knew that if he did, he'd end up right back at the doors.

He sighed, tuning out the noises of his suitcase wheels rolling across the sidewalk and the birds chirping overhead. He retreated into his mind, dreading the moment he stepped into his home.

He's thought he'd be safe.

**ENDEAVOR**

**Endeavor: Shoto.**

_**Read: 12:54 pm**_

Safe at the dorms, a chance to finally escape from his father.

**ENDEAVOR**

**Endeavor: Return home immediately. You will make up for your mistakes this week. **

_**Read: 12:55 pm**_

His father couldn't hurt him when he was at school. He wouldn't bother interacting with Fuyumi or Natsuo at home.

**ENDEAVOR**

**Endeavor: There will be consequences if you continue to ignore me, Shoto.**

_**Read: 1:04 pm**_

There was never any threat.

**ENDEAVOR**

**Shoto: I will be there soon.**

_**Read: 1:04 pm**_

Endeavor was far away, and he was just fine with that.

**ENDEAVOR**

**Endeavor: Get going.**

_**Read: 1:08 pm**_

But now he was getting closer.

**ENDEAVOR**

**Shoto: Yes, father.**

_**Read: 1:11 pm**_

And nobody was going to save him.

The day Bakugo had eavesdropped on Todoroki and Midoriya's talk, his world shattered.

He adored heroes. Heroes were perfect, flawless role models who shaped society and saved the innocent. Not once would he have thought that a hero could be so cruel to his own kin.

Yes, at the time he hated Todoroki with a passion. The burning hatred inside of him was fueled by the mere thought of somebody being more powerful than him, being outleagued by his own classmate. His world was built on the dream of becoming the best hero, and Todoroki was just another obstacle he had to crush. But he couldn't help but feel a pinch of sympathy, and a whole lot of anger.

_Endeavor. _He hoped the name would be etched into history, not for his heroics but for the terrible things he did that he would one day be exposed for. It constantly flew past his head that Todoroki was one of the youngest kids in Class 1-A, yet had so much on his shoulders. The thought terrified him.

Of course, he was Bakugo. Bakugo didn't console people and show his pity towards others. Todoroki could survive on his own.

Until he couldn't.

Bakugo could see the mental strain on Todoroki's shoulders when Midoriya encouraged him to use his left side, he saw Endeavor shouting from the crowd. He could see his confusion and pain in Todoroki's eyes and Bakugo held him up by the collar, not willing to accept his victory. He saw the bruises dotting Todoroki's neck, often covered up by a turtleneck sweater, the burns littering his arms and legs, most of them hidden behind his clothes. He could see the scars on his shoulders and hands, could see the way he fidgeted whenever somebody made contact with him. He saw him flinch when anybody raised a hand in his direction. He saw him tense up at the mention of his father or fire. He noticed when Todoroki struggled to sound calm and collected as everybody knew him to be. Saw his lip trembling and fingers twitching as he tried to keep his voice from wavering.

And he did nothing.

When the break was announced, Bakugo had spared a glance towards Todoroki, whose eyes were locked onto his screen. The contact name at the top was bolded and in all caps, as if to show it's dominance.

_Endeavor._

He watched as the boy quietly held his thumbs above the keyboard, reading the messages yet frozen in place, oblivious to Bakugo's eyes and the chatter among the room. Then finally, with a longer text from his father he broke out of his trance, hastily typing a reply as Aizawa reminded them to go home.

That was the final straw, what made him wait until Midoriya made it outside and pull him into the shadows, speaking in a hushed and rushed tone, something so unlike himself. He could see the fear and determination flash across Midoriya's face as he explained the situation. He tried not to wince as the boy came across the morbid understanding of Todoroki's predicament.

The truth was, he barely had a plan together.

It was simple with no backup plan or really any details. Follow Todoroki home, find the window to the boy's room, wait until he entered and bailed him out. He didn't exactly know what to do afterwards or if they were caught, but he opted for just fighting his way out of it. If Endeavor gave chase, well... they'd beeline it for the public, where it was a battle for reputation or life.

Then again, he had Midoriya. The kid could come up with probably fifty plans in a minute, including all possible backup plans for each and every one. What a nerd.

So as Midoriya and he both dashed out of the shade, easily carrying their cases, he had a grin on his face. He didn't even make a comment as Midoriya started to ramble and formulate plans. He didn't bother answering the boy's rhetorical questions as he trailed Todoroki. He was just happy that he could finally save somebody.

Even if that meant he couldn't save himself.

"...if in the end we need to face Endeavor, the best plan of action is to get to a place where the public can see. Todoroki can help explain the situation if he's comfortable, and we can expose Endeavor. If by any chance Todoroki is unconscious, rather than gutting that _bastard, _we do the same thing but point out that no, we aren't kidnapping Todoroki, but we're rescuing him from Endeavor's abuse. If he decides, 'Yeah, I'll beat up these two kids in public and ruin my reputation,' then hopefully somebody calls the police, or we keep running. I suggest we only fight back as a self defense tactic, as we are no match for the number one 'hero.' His quirk is remarkably powerful. Hellfire is extremely hot and dangerous and capable of..." Midoriya muttered, hoping Bakugo was at least listening. The boy had a wide smile on his face, not a smug one, but a genuine _smile. _It was a rare sight.

Todoroki had vanished from sight, but the boy had left obvious footprints of ice. Midoriya doubted that Todoroki had noticed he was using his quirk. After the Sports Festival and Todoroki's rather quick match with Sero, he knew that the boy's control on his quirk depended on his emotions.

"-Deku." Midoriya snapped his head up, blinking owlishly at Bakugo.

"Huh?" He asked, confused as to why they were suddenly stopping.

"This is his house." Midoriya whirled around to face the large house, admiring it for a moment before remembering that Todoroki could be getting brutalized at the second. The mood quickly dissipated.

"So which fucking plan are we going with?" Bakugo snarled, narrowing his eyes at the door. Midoriya pondered the question.

"P-Plan... how about Plan C?" Bakugo growled.

"What the fuck is Plan C?" Midoriya sighed.

"We act like we're visiting Todoroki. Ring the doorbell, invite ourselves in. Sure, it's incredibly rude, but breaking in is too risky." Bakugo simply scoffed, silently giving his approval. Midoriya sucked in a deep breath and strode up towards the large door.

_I'm going to ring Endeavor's door bell, _the fanboy part of him whispered. _No, _he mentally argued. _I'm going to ring Todoroki's door bell. Endeavor doesn't deserve to have a door bell. _He then mentally kicked himself. _I meant- he doesn't deserve to-_The sound of the doorbell ringing and his finger pressed to the button shocked him out of his thoughts, the realization of what just happened sinking in. When had he rung the door bell?

There were light footsteps and some shuffling before the door opened with a click. A girl with white hair and a few red strands met them with nervous eyes, blocking most of their view of inside the house. Midoriya waved awkwardly. _So this is Todoroki's sister..._"Are you Fuyumi Todoroki?" Bakugo asked from behind Midoriya, making his way to the front. He sounded so casual, nonchalant tone making him seem less suspicious.

Fuyumi perked up a bit but nodded timidly. Her wary eyes wandered across Bakugo's face.

"Ah, yes... may I ask who you two-" There was a loud thud in the background. Fuyumi barely reacted. "-are?"

Bakugo's voice turned a bit colder.

"Katsuki Bakugo. This is my classmate, Izuku Midoriya. We're students from Yuuei, and we wanted to visit Todoroki since it's the break." Fuyumi fumbled a bit, hesitating before slowly speaking.

"Ah... you... know Shoto?" Midoriya nodded.

"Uh, yeah. We- Can we see him?" Fuyumi's eyes darted around from Bakugo and Midoriya, the worry blazing in her grey eyes. Finally, she sighed and moved back, opening the door a bit more.

"He's a bit-" Another thud, this time a muffled shout could be heard through the thin walls. "-occupied at the moment, so you can sit down for now. I-I'll make some tea." Bakugo grunted and dragged Midoriya into the house, barely taking time to look around before lowering himself onto the floor by the table. Midoriya was more worried about the much louder thuds that sounded like they were just down the hall. He tried to not think about what was causing them.

Fuyumi had left them alone, going to make tea. Bakugo was strikingly silent, eyes set on the table. Midoriya suddenly became more alert as a much, _much _more audible scream pierced the air. The voice was familiar, and Bakugo appeared to have noticed as well, paling.

"K-Kacchan, is that...?" Midoriya stammered, praying that he was wrong. He received no answer. There was the noise of a door clicking down the hall as heavy footsteps filled the house. The noise of something being dragged across the floor was almost sickening.

"-weak. At this rate, you can never even become my sucessor. You are completely useless to me, Shoto!" Endeavor's harsh voice caused both boys to flinch as the footsteps got louder. There was a groan. "I've had enough of you. Your classmates are rubbing off on you. I'm going to make sure you stay focused."

"F-Father, don't..." A frail, soft voice pleaded, belonging to Todoroki. Never before had Midoriya heard the boy speak in such a tone. Bakugo stood quietly. "...p-please... they-!"

"Shut _up._" Light flashed from down the hallway. Todoroki hissed.

Bakugo was twitching- his palms cracking with explosions. Fuyumi was nowhere to be found.

"I hope you are focused tomorrow. I won't be going so easy on-" Endeavor stopped, finally appearing from the hallway as he turned to face Midoriya and Bakugo. The man's hand was tightly gripped around Todoroki's wrist, dragging the beaten boy behind him. He had burns littering his arms, neck and face, blood leaking from the wounds that covered his body like a canvas. His arm that was in Endeavor's hand was burnt as well, a steady flow of blood running down his arm. Overall, he looked like shit. Anger rose up in Midoriya's chest.

"You-!"

"Endeavor!" Bakugo yelled, beating Midoriya to it. Endeavor's eye twitched, teeth bared. "You fucking asswipe!"

"You!" The man started furiously, dropping Todoroki's arm angrily. The flames on his face and back flared wildly. "How _dare _you enter my home, and-!" Midoriya's eyes turned cold. This man was more worried about intruders in his home than being caught beating his own son?

"We invited Todoroki to go out somewhere with us. We would greatly appreciate if you let your son have a bit of fresh air." Endeavor growled. Bakugo growled louder.

"And just who do you think you are, young man, that you could waltz into my home and demand for my son to come with you?" Midoriya gulped.

"We're his classmates, we-"

"-are going to fucking _kill _you!" Bakugo screeched, launching himself across the room. Endeavor wasn't expecting it as Bakugo thrust a hand into the man's face, causing an explosion to consume his head in smoke. Midoriya took the chance to zoom in and snatch Todoroki up beneath the arms and run, the enraged yelling of both Endeavor and Bakugo causing Fuyumi to finally appear with tea on her tray. The poor girl dropped the tea, frantically yelling as she tried to use her quirk to restrain the two. Endeavor smacked Bakugo away from his smoking face, screaming in fury as he lit up in flames. Midoriya dragged the taller boy towards the exit of the house, calling for Bakugo to fall back. Endeavor sent a trail of flames after the blonde, who had backflipped and booked it for the door. Fuyumi lashed out a hand and a sheet of ice covered the interior of the house, forcing Endeavor to halt for a moment and pry his feet out of the ice. By the time the enraged man had gotten free, Fuyumi had vanished into her room, and Bakugo, Midoriya and Todoroki were gone without a trace.

Midoriya was panting by the time they had gotten to the center of town, hiding in an alleyway. Without Endeavor tailing them, going out in public wasn't the greatest option. Somebody was bound to misunderstand the situation and dial the police on the two students. Bakugo heaved in exhaustion.

"Holy shit, that mother_fucker. _I fucking wish we could've bashed his sorry ass to the fucking moon!" Bakugo yelled, punching the wall with his bruised knuckles. he had a nasty burn on his collarbone, but nothing as severe as the wounds Todoroki had. Midoriya held the boy gently, wondering what to do next.

_We can't bring him to Recovery Girl; school was out and she wouldn't be there. We can't go to a regular hospital either, since they'd contact Endeavor immediately. Maybe All Might could do something...? _Midoriya quickly waved his arm for Bakugo to come over. The boy obeyed reluctantly, still cursing out Endeavor.

"Bakugo, hold Todoroki for a second. Try and wake him up, without violence." Bakugo silently nodded, nudging Todoroki harshly and muttering quietly. Midoriya, now with his hands free, pulled out his phone and dialled All Might. The phone rang for a bit and he lifted it to his ear, a new voice fillin the quiet, murky air.

"Young Midoriya? What do you need-?"

"A-All Might!" Midoriya yelled, cutting the retired hero off. It was enough to set off red flags in All Might's brain.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He quickly replied. Midoriya shook his head, before realizing that the man couldn't see him.

"No, but Todoroki is. We need help, but do _not _contact Endeavor. Please." All Might was silent. "I can explain it more later once you get here. We're by the seafood resturant- the one with that creepy mascot. We're in an alley right next to it." All Might sighed.

"Alright, I'll send Eraserhead to your location. Are you in immediate danger?" Midoriya glanced at Todoroki, who was still unconscious. Bakugo slapped his cheek.

"No- no, but we might be soon. I-I don't know if Endeavor is trying to find us." All Might went silent again. Midoriya really had to explain the situation sooner or later.

"Endeavor?"

"No questions, explaining later!"

"...okay, then. Eraser said he's five minutes out. Keep an eye out from above."

"T-Thank you, All Might!"

The call ended with a tense goodbye and plenty of anticipation. They just had to wait. They'd be fine. Todoroki would be fine.

Aizawa dropped down from the sky.

**A/N: hey! hope you enjoyed this so far, it's a bit lengthy but oh well. theres not enough abusive endeavor fics out there, and theres especially not a lot of todoroki recovering from his abuse and coping with ptsd uwu if you liked this, please RR! see you later :)**


End file.
